1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure with a securing member for securing a cover plate of the computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer enclosure includes a chassis, and a cover plate pivotably attached to the chassis. The chassis includes a base plate, a first pair of side plates extending from a first pair of opposite edges of the base plate, and a second pair of side plates extending from a second pair of opposite edges of the base plate. The chassis defines an opening surrounded by the first pair of side plates and the second pair of side plates. The cover plate is secured to the chassis by screws to cover the opening, which may be inconvenient for a user to remove the cover plate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.